


Gymnophoria

by ShoeUntied



Series: Word and A Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, first person Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoeUntied/pseuds/ShoeUntied
Summary: Gymnophoria-the sensation that someone is mentally undressing you.  But where is it coming from?





	Gymnophoria

Gymnophoria - The sensation that someone is mentally undressing you.

There it was again. A creeping feeling running up my spine. The hairs on my scalp and neck prickled and I felt a little clammy. I tried to look around once more, covertly as possible, to see who it could be. The crowd for the meet and greet was endless; it could be literally anybody.

I smiled across to Dan, a look that encompassed our crazy, wonderful life and he twitched one eye at me. A barely perceptible wink. We greeted the next person in the queue. A smiley, nervous looking woman about my age with a young boy in tow. Dan greeted them first, asking there names and if they were having fun. I asked the boy, Liam, how old he was and got a shy reply of “Seven.”

After a little while, hard to tell how long it was, I felt the tickle up my spine again. The crowd had changed somewhat from the last time I’d felt it. The sensation that someone was mentally undressing me. Unnerving to say the least. It wasn’t uncommon to feel ogled at an event like this, but this was different somehow.

I glanced over to Dan again, my anchor. He gave me a concerned look–a twitch of the head, a slight eyebrow raise. The silent question ‘Are you alright?’ between us. I nodded my head and flapped my hand at him, dismissing the feeling that had already disappeared again.

But it kept coming back. All through that meet and greet session and occasionally throughout the rest of the day. Just when I’d managed to take my mind off wondering where this feeling was coming from it would wash over me again. I started to question if there might not be some kind of mental distress in my near future. Anxiety attacks had been getting further apart, years in fact, but they were no stranger. I started to think it might be wise to sit out the after party at this particular con. Just block out the world for a few hours. But I was really looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short. I intend to continue it at some point with the word "Apodyopis.  
> Third fic in my Word and A Drabble challenge, just writing for practice. Any comments or critiques are very welcome below.


End file.
